The Littlest Mouse
by foxfireglow
Summary: When Pansy's parent's are killed she inadvertently turns herself into an animagus form of a small grey mouse and finds it hard to turn back.


The Littlest Mouse  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Pansy Parkinson/Severus Snape  
Rating: Teen  
Summary: When Pansy's parents are killed she inadvertently turns herself into an animagus form of a small grey mouse and finds it hard to turn back.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the "Harry Potter" series.

Note: Both "OotP" and "HBP" are disregarded in this work. I realize Pansy may be out of character here, but she's a secondary character and this is fanfic. So whatever.

* * *

Fiddling with the bow in her small pale hands, Pansy Parkinson stared blankly into space, closing her eyes as a soft midsummer night breeze swept past her and through the atrium, stirring the flowering plants that grew there, their sweet scents filling the air around her.

The room had been silent for awhile now but her parents hadn't come to reprimand her for not practicing so Pansy wasn't really worried about being caught daydreaming.

Truth is she'd been lost in thought for some time.

It was the summer before her seventh year and Pansy wasn't sure she was going to be returning to Hogwarts come the fall, by that time she and her family would probably be in hiding, if judging by the fact that her mother had ordered a completely new wardrobe for all of them. That and her father was close, she could tell by the small smile he wore on his weathered face daily.

Since she was a small child Pansy knew that while her 'friends' parents were all loyal to a supposed dead man her parents had realized their mistake in following one man so blindly. She'd remembered a time, she didn't know when but she'd been very small, when she had heard her mother screaming hysterically about what they'd done. The very next day Professor Dumbledore came to their house, Pansy remembered him picking her up and she had pulled at his beard causing him to laugh out loud, soon however she had been handed off to her house elf, Zippy and taken back to the nursery.

As she grew older and her understanding became clearer she began to realize a great many things about what really happened that night. When she turned six and her mother began setting up social visits with the Bulstrodes and the Greengrass's for her to play with their daughters, she was told that she had to keep their allegiances a secret, and if asked she should tell them that she believes purebloods are better and that the dark lord is missed by her parents. Of course she'd asked if it was a lie and they told her that in this case it was alright to lie but never to lie otherwise, especially to them, this said with a stern eye and a tap on the nose. Pansy did as they asked and saw that it was what was expected.

Later, after she'd turned ten they told her what it was all truly about. Her father was working on a potion for a very great man that she would meet when she began Hogwarts, the headmaster, her father had then proceeded to roll up his sleeve and he bared to her the dark mark. Pansy could remember her eyes becoming very large at seeing it and they only became larger as her father explained to her what it was. He then told her that he was working on a potion that would remove it from not only his arm but the arms of others who did not believe in he-who-must-not-be-named. When Pansy had asked why he was doing it he told her that no man should serve any other master other than himself, and then whispered in her ear 'his wife is an exception'. Pansy remembered giggling at that but she understood the serious nature of what he was doing and vowed to keep it a secret.

When she finally began attending Hogwarts the Headmaster had pulled her aside and asked her about it and she'd assured him that her father had explained it and her lips were sealed. She knew that he'd only asked because the sorting hat had placed her in Slytherin. Originally it had argued with her that her place was in Ravenclaw but she'd adamantly proclaimed that it should put her in Slytherin or risk being set on fire the moment she pulled it off her head. Needless to say she was put in Slytherin after that.

From the moment she found out what her parents were doing Pansy had an agenda all her own, knowing that her parents were helping the cause made her want to contribute as well. She'd made up her mind to spy on her fellow classmates and report anything to the headmaster, which she did, on time every month in a short report simply informing him of who could be turned to the side of light and who was lost to the cause. This had at first shocked the headmaster and her parents but they allowed her to continue on the condition that she learn occlumency and be careful, she of course agreed. It had meant a lot to see her parents so proud of her, of her commitment to the cause, and in turn Pansy felt useful.

However it was at the end of her last term when her father had made the vague comment that he was 'almost there' and both her mother and Pansy knew what that meant for those who bore the dark mark yet Pansy didn't know what it meant for her family.

Shaking her head she pulled herself from her reverie and placed the bow against the strings of her cello and began to play. This was her passion, this was her talent, this was her life's dream. There was nothing more that she wanted than to play the cello for the rest of her life, she'd even dreamt of attending a muggle university to study music and play in an orchestra because if muggles knew anything, they knew music. No witch or wizard could ever match Bach, Mozart or Brahms.  
Closing her eyes Pansy let the music of Bach's 'Air on a G string' take her away, it wasn't until an earth shattering scream pierced through the air did she finally stop, the bow barring down hard on the strings causing them to squeal in discontentment.

Eyes widened in horror and a second scream shattered the still night around her. Standing Pansy let her cherished cello to crash to the floor, splintering up the back, the bow snapping under the quick pressure of the object. Shaking Pansy snapped out her trance and ran towards the screams, though somewhere in the back of her mind a voice was shouting not to, to run away, but she couldn't, this was her parents, she couldn't just leave them. Gradually the screams filling the air drowned out that voice and her steps began to slow as she came to the door of the drawing room, peering through a crack, she saw both of her parents withering on the floor as Bellatrix Lestrange cast the crucio on them, tears filled her eyes as she bit her lip to keep from screaming out as each of the death eaters gathered in 'her' home took turns torturing her parents.

All of the Lestranges gleefully cast the crucio, laughing as they did, non to soon they allowed Narcissa Malfoy to take over as Rodolphus pulled Bellatrix to him, kissing her and then passing her off to his brother as he turned to help Narcissa. The four made for a disgusting display, trading torture for displays of sexual debauchery, until suddenly a stop was called by Peter Pettigrew who announced their Lord. Pansy watched in abject horror as he entered the room, with Lucius and Draco Malfoy on either side of him, silence reigned in the room as they waited for him to speak.

"Did you honestly believe Patrick, that you could keep this secret from me?" he asked, each of his words coming out of his mouth like a hiss "Do you think me stupid Veronica? You two chose Dumbledore over me, your true master! What made you believe you would succeed, hmm?" he stalked around them as if they were prey waiting to be snatched and eaten "Tell me Patrick did you manage to make your little discovery?"

"No" her father managed to whisper, hoping against hope that the dark lord would believe him.

"No, no! He dares to lie to me as he lay dying at my feet" Voldemort laughed, joined by the death eaters present "What should be done my beauties, to these liars?"

"Kill them" Bellatrix and Narcissa replied in unison.

"I'm afraid that I must, after all you two attempted to take away my mark" he said lifting his wand and pointing at them "You should have known that my mark is forever, you will die with it. Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra"

Pansy cupped her hands over her mouth as a silent scream slipped past her lips, tears blurred her vision of the sicking green light that filled the room. They were dead, her parents. Mother. Father. They were dead.

"Draco go find your little friend and kill her" Voldemort commanded "Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan go find his lab and bring me his notes"

It was both of those commands that shocked Pansy into action, turning around she ran for her father's lab calling out to the house elves as soon as she was out of hearing range and told them as she ran to send for the headmaster of Hogwarts, to alert them and to get her wand from her trunk. They quickly popped out of site and Pansy threw open the door to her father's lab, practically slamming it behind her as she began to rummage through the scattered papers on her father's desk shoving them into the pockets of her robes, soon enough she heard the tell tale pop of Zippy who handed Pansy her wand.

"Thank you Zippy" she whispered, wrapping her arms around the small elf.

"Zippy will protect Pansy" she assured her with a pat on her back.

Just as Pansy was about to protest, not wanting to lose someone else that she cared about the house elf popped out again and she heard voices raising and spells being cast. Fear drove her to begin casting every ward she knew of, not giving a damn whether she was still under age or not, one right after another slipped from her lips but just as soon as they were erected she felt them fall at the power of three full grown wizards. Backing her way into a corner of the room she continued to cast the wards, sliding down the wall she felt them fall, closing her eyes she continued murmuring but inside her mind she kept wishing to be so small they wouldn't notice her, small enough to disappear.

The sound of her wand clattering to the floor and the door bursting open as the last ward dropped caused Pansy to open her eyes. It was as she watched them enter the room and begin searching through it, both to find whoever it was that was keeping them out and the notes, that Pansy realized that she was much smaller than she had been and one movement of her arm, or rather what had been her arm, she discovered that she was no longer a human but a mouse. Shocked by this her vision began to swim and she fainted dead on the spot.

"They're not here" Lucius exclaimed in anger.

"A house elf maybe" Rabastan offered as he tipped a table over, unknowingly hiding the mouse that was Pansy from their view.

"No it had to be Pansy" Draco said as he entered the room "I couldn't find her anywhere"

"Then it probably was Patrick's daughter" Lucius agreed "but where is she now"

"She's not here?" Draco questioned.

"No nephew she's not" Rodolphus sneered before asking "can she apparate?"

"No she doesn't know how" Draco sneered right back "she too stupid"

"Well she couldn't have just disappeared" Lucius proclaimed looking out the window.

The older Malfoy knew that she couldn't have apparated even if she knew how too since the Dark Lord had placed anti-apparation wards up to keep anyone from coming in too soon, but it was entirely possible that she could have opened the window and escaped onto the grounds, closing it with her wand to throw them off.

"Search the grounds" A voice commanded from the open door causing all the men to turn and face the Dark Lord. Lucius realized that he'd had the same thought. "She must be here somewhere, but do it quickly; those damned house elves have alerted Dumbledore"

With that they swept from the room, not realizing that Pansy had been right under their noses.


End file.
